bombermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Behemos
Behemos is typically the second Astral Knights fought, although a player can choose to fight Ashtarth first instead. His element is ice and he is called the Lord of the Frozen Wastes. Behemos is implied to be the second oldest of the Astral Knights (during the Rukifellth scene if Ashtarth is defeated before Behemos). He is big and fat, with light blue armor, and has a gun attached to his right arm. He is fought on the Ocean Planet of Aquanet, near the end, and it is he who learns Bomberman's name for the BHB Army. He is defeated by Bomberman, and shatters into pieces of ice (similar to Sirius in the first Bomberman 64). His death scene is identical to his teleportation. After the Angel of Light and Shadow is defeated, Behemos is resurrected as an Elemental Knight. He is last seen leaving with Baelfael to wander around the universe for a while, saying that if the universe is again threatened, the Elemental Knights shall rejoin the battle, this time on the side of good. There does not seem to be any strategy for beating him. One can plant bombs next to him and hope they explode before he does an attack (as he is indestructible when he attacks). Icicles may drop from the ceiling. If they hit Bomberman, they will stun him. Behemos cannot kick bombs, nor can he be stunned. Attacks *'Ice Ball': He shoots one ball of ice from the gun on his arm. *'Ice Storm': He shoots three balls of ice simultaneously from the gun on his arm. *'Ice Crusher': He charges at Bomberman and swings his arm when he stops. *'Ice Requiem' (Japanese only): He powers up and fires a blue beam from the gun on his arm while spinning around the room. Easy to avoid, getting caught into the beam results in a instant kill. All of his attacks do 1 damage. Quotes In Warship * Is it true, Master Rukifellth!? Ashtarth's defeat * Zhael, Zoniha...that's enough. I shall face this Bomberman next... and I shall avenge our fallen comrades! * Do not underestimate my power, Zoniha! * You shall see why I am the Lord of the Frozen Wastes! * Now then, Bomberman, come to me...I'll freeze your soul within your body! In Aquanet * You have come at last... * So you're the one who dares to interfere with Master Rukifellth's plans! I am Behemos, Lord of the Frozen Wastes! * You're an interesting one...tell me, before you die, what's your name? * Bomberman, eh? (Behemos disables Bomberman's remote.) * Now, Bomberman, you who have defeated my fellow Astral Knight...show me your power! * Uh...so, I fall, like my brethren...tell me, Bomberman, do you know the true power of the Elementals? Gah! In the True Ending * It looks like we were brought back when the Elementals were united. * Rukifellth, there's no need for apology. We were all victims - and we were saved by Bomberman and Pommy! If you want to thank anyone, it should be them. * Well, Baelfael, I think it's time we should be off, don't you? * Baelfael and I are going to wander for a time. Should the universe again be threatened, we will join the fight - this time, as Elemental Knights! Thanks for everything you've done! Farewell, Bomberman! Bye, Pommy! Etymology Behemos' name is a slight corruption of Behemoth. Trivia *Behemos is one of the three knights who's Instant KO was removed in the US version. *His title can alternatively be translated as "Governor of the Frozen Spring". Gallery Behemos render.png|Render Behemos render 2.png|Render 2 Behemos 2.png|Appearance Behemos2.png|Behemos - rendered from B64-TSA Behemos_hug.png|Behemos (2) - rendered from B64-TSA Behemos2_1.png|Behemos beaten - rendered from B64-TSA Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Astral Knights Category:Bomberman 64: The Second Attack Category:Male Characters Category:Former Villains